Talk:Legendary Power/@comment-38195147-20190723064559
I completly agree with Extreme LR's needing more members, so here's a few ideas. LR Zamasu: Could be a stragiht up Zamasu card, or similar to LR Goku Black and Zamasu, but fuse after a certain amout of time, and.or damage. I would say an LR Merged Zamasu that get's corrupted later down the road, but, we just got a smilar card. LR: Final Form Cooler: An easy LR idea that I'm surprised hasn't been done. After Broly, Cooler is oftent he most popular movie villain, and yet he hasn't gotten an LR, while bokack has? C'mon, it'd be the perfect LR Wicked Bloodline lead. LR Garlic Jr.: Ok, low haning fruit, considering the jokes on facebook. But actually think about it. He would have an opertunity to become a decent card. And considering the new transforming aspect, he could have two forms. Starting out, he could have his soldiers attack, similar to LR First form Frieza's 18 ki. But he could transform and hit like a wet noodle but tank like crazy. Or just make him a tanking unit in general with no transformation, and have a rage mode, or random chance, to Open the Dead Zone for what ever reason, and he gains a lot of damage, for some reason, I don't know. LR Turles: Already he's a great Movie Boss lead for the AGL TUR, but he has an oppertunity to be a great LR. I don't think I need to go into depth about it. LR Majin Buu: This could either be a static Fat Buu or a transforming Fat Buu who goes from Fat, to Super, to Kid. Or a straight up LR Marjin Buu (Kid). Would be a nice LR Majin buu Saga lead, another Regeneration card, and possibly, decent attack and defense. LR Vegeta: Now the idea I have for this one is when Vegeta first came to Earth. If this idea came to Pass, it'd probably be a double LR with an LR Goku from saiyan sage being relaesed. And I do see this potentially happening in the furture, and Goku would be the LR Low Class Warrior lead while Vegeta would be an LR Pure Saiyans lead or a LR Elite Class Warrior lead with a new Elite Class category being added. LR Janemba: A seriously cool card idea, and Jenemba already as some crazy moves that's wok well for these new Super Attack animations. This is a card that would most likley not disappoint And the one I'm surprised no one has broguht up too much, and LR Syn/Omega Shenron. This would also likley be relased with and LR SSJ4 Gogeta, but instead of an LR Syn/Omega Shenron, there could be an LR Shadow Dragons card. Similar to Lr Ginyu Force, or TUR Sureme Kai, it would be ll of the Shadow Dragons in one card, that could possible also transformation where Syn absorbs the rest of the Shadow Dragons becoming Omega. Those are some ideas I have to increase the Extreme LRs a bit because the amount that they do have is lackluster. After all, the amount of Super Type LR's as of now is 29, while Extreme only has 15.